Animal Age Saga
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoofs of "Ice Age" Saga Animal Age 1 *Manny - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Sid - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Diego - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scrat - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Roshan - Fievel (An American Tail) *Soto - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zeke - Prince Blueblood (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Oscar and Lenny - Flim and Flam (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dab - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) *Dodos - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood; 1973) *Carl and Frank - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) Animal Age 2: The Meltdown *Ellie - Jenna (Balto; 1995) *Crash and Eddie - Basil and Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fast Tony - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *The Lone Gunslinger - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) *Mini-Sloths - Minions (Despicable Me) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Sarco and Surly (Dino Time) *Stu - SpongeBob SquarePants Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Felines *Scratte - Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Buck - Gill, Bloat, Peach, Gurgle, Bubbles, Deb and Jacques (Finding Nemo) *Momma Dino - Nala (Adult; The Lion King) *Eggbert, Shelley, and Yoko - Kion (The Lion Guard), Kiara (Young; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), and Ryan (The Wild) *Rudy - Phango (Khumba) *Baby Peaches - Aleu (Baby; Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Gazelle that Diego tried to chase - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Animal Age 4: Continental Drift *Captain Gutt - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Shira - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Adult Peaches - Aleu (Adult; Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Granny Sloth - Saphira (Eragon) *Flynn - Scar (The Lion King) *Squint - Goth (Silverwing) *Raz - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Milton (Sid's Father) - King Feng (OC) *Eunice (Sid's Mother) - Queen Shujing (OC) *Marshall (Sid's Brother) - Hubert (OC) *Uncle Fungus (Sid's Uncle) - Spyro (Spyro series) *Gupta - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Silas - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Boris - Joe (Help!: I'm a Fish) *Ethan - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Louis - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Sid's Siren - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Granny's Siren - Draco (DragonHeart) *Captain Gutt's Siren - Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *Steffie - Ruby (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures) *Katie - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Giant Crab - M.U.T.O. (Godzilla; 2014) *Rats - Monkeys (Jumanji; 1995) *Narwhals - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog, The Rescuers; 1977, etc.) *Hyraxes - Mice (A Mouse Tale) *Sirens - Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Precious - Rexy (Jurassic World) *Ariscratle - Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove) Animal Age 5: Collision Course *Brooke - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shangri Llama - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Julian - Copper (Adult; The Fox and the Hound) *Gavin - Makucha (The Lion Guard) *Gertie - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Roger - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *Francine - Blue (Jurassic World) *Teddy - Crash Bandicoot *Neil DeBuck Weasel - Fluminox (Legends of Chima) *Misty - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Bubbles - Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Mariachi Band - Mariachi Band (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Pythagorus Buck - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Robot Buck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age: The Meltdown Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Movie Spoofs